In recent years, with the development of Internet technologies, pushing services of audio/video promotion information have emerged gradually, for example, audio/video ad pushing, audio/video game pushing or audio/video application pushing. In an audio/video file process, for example, after receiving an instruction to start playing, or after receiving an instruction to pause playing or stop play, audio/video promotion information may be pushed to a user randomly.
However, since the audio/video promotion information is pushed randomly, the conversion rate of the audio/video promotion information is decreased.